Over the past approximately twenty years, dual aperture scanners which are built into a checkout stand and produce both vertical and horizontal scan patterns of laser scan lines to effectively scan barcodes have become ubiquitous. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,229,588 and 7,611,055, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, for further details of two examples of such optical scanners. Tethered supplemental barcode scanners are also well known for use in scanning items not typically presented to the dual aperture scanner, such as large and bulky items left in a customer's cart, for example. The laser scan lines of such barcode reading approaches are highly efficient at reading typical UPC codes and the like. Recently, however, the use of two dimensional (2D) barcodes has increased, such as those found on driver's licenses which are used for identification, such as when purchasing alcoholic beverages or cigarettes or when cashing a check or using a credit card. Also, matrix codes such as quick response (QR) codes and the like with cell phones are being more widely adopted. Laser scanners may not have the ability to read 2D barcodes and other specialized symbologies. Further, customers having cell phones with the proper application or applications running thereon scan barcodes of customer loyalty cards and rather than carry around a key ring or wallet full of such cards, can simply display the relevant barcode on their cell phone display. As a result, a need has arisen to supplement the optical arrangements based on laser scan lines with imaging readers to obtain images and read these more complex codes as well as others.